Una valiosa carga
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Levanté una vez más mi brazo y olfateé: Olía a pan y pasteles recién horneados. Olía a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Olía a Marinette. Definitivamente, hoy fue un buen día.


Buenas noches.

Hoy hago un regreso inesperado a la pagina con una nueva historia, en un fandom del que me enamorado recientemente.

Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

 ** _Definición: "Viaje"_**

 **1.** Acción de viajar.

 **2.** Trayecto de una parte a otra, en especial transportando una carga.

Disclamer _: Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_ es una obra perteneciente a _Thomas Astruc y sus co-productores._

 **Una valiosa carga**

 **Por: Himevampirechan**

Me senté balanceando las piernas por el borde del edificio. Aún no había señal de Ladybug.

"¡ _Chatnoir!_ " mis orejas gatunas se elevaron en respuesta al grito. Miré hacia abajo y encontré a un niño pequeño saludándome con la mano, junto a él dos adultos me observaban.

Con un gesto de dos dedos le devolví el saludo, sonriendo ante su estruendosa risa. Le vi marcharse junto con sus padres.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, la noche comenzaba a enfriar. Desvié la mirada hacía los edificios a mi alrededor para distraerme.

Respiré hondo intentando ahuyentar un bostezo y entonces lo olí. Confuso mire a mí alrededor en busca de la extraña esencia, titubeante levanté el brazo derecho hasta mi nariz y olfatee:

"¡Soy yo!" medio grité sorprendido "Huelo a vainilla y… galletas de chocolate."

Olfateando más a consciencia recordé la razón de mi peculiar y dulce aroma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Golpeé mi pie contra el suelo con la impresión de que esa luz roja jamás cambiaría, a mi lado el Gorila/Guardaespaldas cruzó los brazos.

Aún estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que había sido convencerlo de tomarnos unos minutos para ir a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng por un bocadillo, en secreto creía que él también estaba hechizado por el sabor de sus _croissants._

Al entrar finalmente al local, la boca se me hizo agua por el aroma a pan y canela. Este era uno de mis sitios predilectos en todo Paris.

"¿La camioneta no enciende?" Exclamó alguien sacándome de mi azucarada ensoñación. Desvié mi rostro hacía el mostrador.

 _Monsieur_ Tom Dupain conversaba con un muchacho, ambos usaban el uniforme del negocio y lucían preocupados.

"Hice de todo y sigue sin funcionar" Explicó el chico restregando nerviosamente sus manos "No creo que podamos hacer la entrega de hoy"

"¡Tenemos que encontrar un modo!" Replicó una suave voz femenina. _Madame_ Cheng salió del cuarto trasero parándose entre los dos hombres "Es un pedido muy importante, simplemente no podemos fallarle al cliente"

"¡ _Papa_!" gritó una voz familiar. Para mi sorpresa Marinette corrió apresurada hacía ellos.

"Ya terminé las tartas _Fraisier_ que faltaban y los _Brioches_ saldrán del horno en tres minutos" Traía puesto un delantal blanco con cuadros lilas, sus coletas estaban ligeramente despeinadas y su mejilla estaba manchada con crema para pasteles. Se veía linda.

"¿La camioneta?" Preguntó mirando con aire preocupado a sus padres. Tom negó lentamente con la cabeza y ella, nerviosa, se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué haremos?" susurró cabizbaja. Su preocupación me dolió.

"Nosotros podríamos ayudar" Dije en voz alta, todos me miraron sorprendidos. Me sonrojé ligeramente dándome cuenta que había estado escuchando una conversación privada.

"¿Adrien?" Susurró Marinette mirándome como si fuera un fantasma.

"Hola" Le sonreí tímidamente "Nosotros estaríamos encantados de ayudar"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo… lo si-siento Adrien" tartamudeó Marinette. Apretados como estábamos era imposible que uno se moviera sin llegar a tocar al otro. Le sonreí amablemente, ella siempre se mostraba muy tímida conmigo y yo no lograba comprender porque.

Extrañamente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Inhalé profundamente el delicioso aroma y observé todas las cajas que nos rodeaban: Un pedido de 200 _Brioches_ y 300 tartas que debía entregarse en el Hotel _Le Grand Paris._

Una vez que aceptaron nuestra ayuda, los Dupain-Cheng habían corrido hacía la cocina y en menos de 30 minutos invadieron la limusina con esas cajas. Los padres de Marinette decidieron que ella sería la responsable del pedido, ya que ellos debían solucionar lo de la camioneta.

"¡Es increíble!" exclamé tratando de hacerla sentirse cómoda, parecía estar muy nerviosa. Me pregunté si esta sería su primera entrega en solitario.

"¿Cómo pueden hacer tantos?" pregunté genuinamente interesado. Ella soltó algunas risitas y pareció relajarse.

"¡Ese no es problema para los Dupain-Cheng!" Exclamó Marinette con una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa "Somos los mejores en lo que hacemos"

Reí ligeramente. Era agradable hablar con ella cuando no estaba tensa.

Repentinamente el auto viró en una curva. Miré como las cajas que estaban detrás de mi compañera se inclinaban, instintivamente levanté los brazos para sujetarlas.

Marinette pareció reaccionar también al movimiento a mis espaldas porque estiró sus brazos e hizo lo mismo. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta que habíamos terminado semi abrazados con las manos deteniendo los paquetes.

Sin poder encontrar mi voz miré su rostro sonrojado. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento. Sus ojos azules me miraron por un segundo antes de bajar a mí boca.

"Marinette" susurré con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Una vez que el servicio del hotel comenzó a bajar la carga, Marinette se alejó para hablar con el acalde Bourgeois. Pronto Chloe apareció y se me colgó del brazo, parecía emocionada por el evento, aun y cuando " _tendrían que conformarse con la comida de los Dupain-Cheng"._

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando vi que Marinette sonreía por algo que el Alcalde dijo. Después de eso no pude quitarle los ojos de encima

o-o-o-o-o

Salí de mis recuerdos, tenía los hombros tensos y el rostro caliente.

Levanté una vez más mi brazo y olfateé: Olía a pan y pasteles recién horneados. Olía a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

Olía a Marinette.

"¿Por qué sonríes _Chaton_?" Preguntó alguien junto a mí. Sobresaltado miré sobre mi hombro y me encontré con Ladybug.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacía ella pensando en el que hecho de que había sonreído sin darme cuenta, una vez más el aroma de Marinette me inundó.

"Hoy fue un buen día" Expliqué para responder su pregunta. Ella me observó sorprendida y después, como si recordara algo, asintió con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón" Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "El mío también lo fue."

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
